


That Brat of a Cat (Ereri)

by Tobu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, help me, i cant even, i dont know, neko, neko!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobu/pseuds/Tobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a neko and Levi buys him, what else can i say, i dunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Brat of a Cat (Ereri)

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE THERE NOT MORE NEKO FANFICS!?!?!?!?!  
> >.

"Please Levi" Hanji begged "it'll only take about half an hour". The shorter man shot her an unamused look, before turning back to his laptop and trying to finish his article on todays best cleaning products. "Why should i use up my petrol taking you to that stupid Neko shop?" he stated dismissively "when i could stay right here in the warm". Hanji looked around desperately as though searching for an answer  
"because you love me?"  
He shook his head

"I'll pay you" 

"Nope"

"I'll let you play with them"

"why would i want that?"

Hanji sighed about to give up, when she got an idea.  
"ive got it!" she yelled throwing her fist in the air triumphantly "since I'll be coming round for work most days and I'll probably bring them chances are you're going to want a say in what pet i get". Levi sighed angrily, seeing the logic in her answer and deciding he'd rather she didn't get some spoiled brat as a pet. Grabbing his keys of the dining table, Levi made his way to the shiny red jaguar parked on the drive. "i hope you appreciate this, shitty glasses"  
The pair climbed into the red car, Hanji smiling like a lunatic and Levi looking like a serial killer. 

"I'm so excited!" the woman squealed happily bouncing in her seat "Neko's are just so kawaii". Levi sighed for what felt like the millionth time and resisted the urge to hit the steering wheel, with his face. "you know" he deadpanned "they might not even have any there". A huge shit eating grin spread up Hanji's face as she shook her head "i went on there website last night, they've literally just got a whole new litter in". Ignoring Hanji's rambling Levi turned his focus back onto the road. 

After about ten minutes Levi was knocked out of his reverie by a loud shouting "There it is! There it is!" Hanji yelled, nearly hitting Levi in the face as she frantically pointed in the direction of a small warehouse like building, with the words 'pet world' written across the front. It didnt take long for Hanji to be out the car and running towards the building with Levi trailing closely behind.  
"hello" said the man at the counter as Hanji ran through the door "my names Erwin, what are you looking for today?". It was Levi that answered him as Hanji seemed to be having some form of seizure. "she wants a neko" he said bluntly as he glowered at a cobweb in the corner of the room. "alright" Erwin replied gesturing to a door to the left of the till "if you'll follow me". Hanji squealed and skipped after him happily with Levi shuffling lazily behind her.  
The three of them entered a long corridor lined with medium sized cages. At first the size of the cages seemed cruel but if you looked closer you would see that each of them had a door at the back leading to a separate room. Hanji let out a squeal of excitement and sprinted off along the hallway. Levi on the other hand simply walked along and glared at the uncleanliness of the floor. "When you get to the end of the corridor" Erwin said giving both Hanji and Levi a pointed look "dont open the cage on the left, or you'll be the one catching him". This peaked Levis curiosity and he strolled to the end of the corridor, leaving Hanji to fangirl by a small blonde neko's cage. When he reached the end of the corridor what he saw was not what he expected. 

"looks like a normal cat doesn't he" a voice said, it was a short burly man with a greying mop of greasy hair "but that little fuck is just like the rest of them neko's, except he stays like that, something about abusive owners, he's just being an ignorant fuck if you ask me". Levi stared at the small black, green eyed cat as it glared at the man angrily. "I'll take it" he said monotonously, shocking not only the man and the cat but himself too.  
With a disapproving shake of his fat head the man grabbed a set of keys from his belt and handed Levi a small red one. "let yourself into the cage and you can say hello to your new pet" he laughed "im just going to let Erwin know that you want to buy Eren"  
Eren, so that's the cats name, Levi kind of liked it. Opening the door Levi slipped in making sure to leave no room for the cat to escape, even though that wasn't necessary as the black cat just sat in the corner watching him warily. shutting the door behind him he sat down on the floor opposite the cat. "my names Levi" he stated simply, not making any move towards the cat "your Eren right?". The cat stared at him for a around a minute and started to lick its paw. 

"so how do you like it here, brat?" The cats head shot up at the mention of the word brat and it climbed to its feet. Levi supressed a chuckle as the cat let out a loud yowling sound and strolled closer to him. The man and the black mammal sat there for a few short moments staring pointedly at each other in mutual boredom. "Wow" Erwin said from outside the cage, making both Levi and Eren look up from staring contest "not many people can sit that close to him and keep their eyes".

Levi looked down at the cat out of the corner of his eyes only just noticing the thin layer of dirt covering each of his paws. Grimacing he picked the cat up by the scruff of his neck and held him to his chest. The cat yowled in protest but shut up after seeing the angry look on Levi's face. Erwin let out a small chuckle and watched Levi and the cat in supressed awe, "you know* he laughed "we have portable cages". However, Levi just shook his head, "i need to get the brat home as quickly as possible" he muttered "he needs a fucking bath"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i'm doing this *sigh*


End file.
